brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Units
Units > Unit Types > Unit Evolution List No.0001~0040 > No.0041~0080 > No.0081~0120 > No.0121~0160 > No.0161~0200 > No.0201~0240 As you continue through the lands of Grand Gaia, you will gain access to Units, by defeating and capturing them during quests, or by Summoning them through the Gates. Units are the spirits of mighty heroes, legendary monsters and great demons who once walked the world. Manifested by the Summoner’s will and strengthened by her power, they are both comrades and weapons in the battle against the fallen gods. View Units This interface shows all of the units you currently own. There are several filters that can be used to sort the unit view by tapping the Change Order button *'Element' – Sort units by Elemental property. Useful when forming a squad to quest in specific areas. *'Lv '– Sort units by Level. *'HP '– Sort units by HP. Search for units that can absorb more damage per turn. *'Attack '– Sort units by Attack. Look for your biggest cannons. *'Defense '– Sort units by Defense. Find your toughest units. *'Recovery '– Sort units by Recovery. Identify units that restore HP and Brave Burst quickly. *'Rare '– Sort units by Rarity. Units with higher rarity usually have better stats. *'Acquired '– Sort units by when they were acquired. Newer units appear on top. *'Cost '– Sort units by deployment cost. Just in case you need to find a unit to squeeze into a Squad. The filters will always sort in descending order, and units that are currently assigned to a Squad will be sorted separately and displayed first. Manage Squad Choosing the right units to form a Summoner’s core Squad is an important decision. Some opt to gather as many units as possible and assign them to a Squad based on their ability to handle a specific task, while others prefer to raise a select group of powerful units and use them to take on all challenges. Neither method is better or correct; the results of the choices made will speak for themselves. You can assemble up to ten squads at a time. Simply tap the arrows on the side of the screen to switch between squads. Adding/Removing units There are five platforms on the screen. Tapping one of them will bring you to the Units list, where you can select a unit to place on that platform or remove or replace the unit that currently occupies it. Each Squad has a cost limit. You may only add a number of units to a Squad with a combined cost that is equal to or less than this number. Your Squad cost limit increases at certain Levels. Unit positioning does not have any effect on enemy target preference or damage dealt to or by a unit. However, positioning does determine the slot each unit occupies on the battle interface. You may want to position your units in such a way to simplify the tap order required for a Spark combo. Change Squad Leader You can select a new Squad leader from exisiting Squad members. The chosen unit's Leader Skill will then be applied during battles. Replacing the current Leader unit will assign the replacement unit as the Leader. Change Position You can move units around by tapping and holding the unit then dragging it to the platform you wish it to occupy. Evolution In order to become one of the ultimate summoners, you need to assemble your strongest squad. And to make your strongest squad, you need to evolve your units. The following are the evolution materials you need to Evolve your units: *'Nymphs '- used to Evolve 1-star and 2-star units, though some 3-star units may require one. *'Spirits' - used to Evolve 2-star and 3-star units. *'Idols' - used to Evolve 3-star and above units. *'Mimics' - used to Evolve 2-star and above monster'' type units. *'''Bat Mimics - used to Evolve 3-star and above '''''monster type units. *'Totems' - only used to Evolve 4-star units to Mega Rare (5-star) units. Elemental Nymphs, Spirits and Idols There are two ways to get Elemental Nymphs, Spirits and Idols. #'The Tuesday Dungeon: Enchanted Paradise' spawns these units at the appropriate map #*Nymphs at Paradise of the Fairies Lv. 1 #*Spirits at Paradise of the Fairies Lv. 2 #*Idols at Paradise of the Fairies Lv. 3 #'Random spawns on the world'. You can find an Elemental unit of the appropriate Element in a map of that element. (Ex. Magutagal Wetlands maps will ocassionally spawn Thunder Nymphs) #*Nymphs spawn on Mistral maps #*Spirits spawn on Morgan maps #*Idols spawn on St. Lamia maps Mimics and Bat Mimics There are also two ways to get Mimics and Bat Mimics #'The Wednesday Dungeon: Cave of Desire'. Each mob you defeat drops a chest, which has a chance to spawn a Mimic or Bat Mimic (at The Box of Desires Lv. 2 only). The end boss is a sure-drop Mimic (Lv. 1) or Bat Mimic (Lv. 2) #'Treasure chests on quest maps' in Morgan and St. Lamia have a chance to spawn Mimics or Bat Mimics, though they appear sporadically. Totems The last Evolution Material is the Totem, which can be found in the Thursday Dungeon: Oasis of the Gods. The end boss of each Temple is the Totem of the appropriate Element. *Ruins of Fire Lv. 3 - Fire Totem *Ruins of Water Lv. 3 - Water Totem *Ruins of Earth Lv. 3 - Earth Totem *Ruins of Thunder Lv. 3 - Thunder Totem Light and Dark Totems randomly spawn in any of the four Elemental Temples. Experience Table for Unit Leveling http://appinvasion.com/index.php?threads%2Fexperience-table-for-unit-leveling.5189%2F Category:Unit